My Only Correct Decision
by Aki7
Summary: UPDATED: Finale up! Finally, a place of solitude....maybe forever.... TxH please read and review!
1. Our First Meeting

**My Only Correct Decision**

[**_Chapter 1:Our First Meeting_**]

Far off the cliffs, in a secluded suburb, groups of rebelling people are coming together to form an alliance against the kingdom and its ruler… In the dark chambers of the Carmichael Halls gathered the leaders of the rebellion. Let me introduce to you the enigmatic and sharp leader Seiichiro Tatsumi. However, we should now hush and let him begin with his business with his partner, Asato Tsuzuki.

"Asato-kun…" a man behind the dark haired man began, "Tsuzuki, is this the final decision you have? We still have time to think over if we actually handle the king's troops. I believe he has good Generals."

"Ne, Tatsumi-san, I was also wondering about that…demo…the members are already restless. They want to seize the palace immediately." The dark haired man named Tsuzuki replied while munching on some churros. "Well, there is still time. By the way, have you obtained the profile that we need regarding the king?"

The man talking to this certain Tsuzuki adjusted his glasses before nodding a 'yes'. This man talking to Tsuzuki then threw a manila folder towards the latter (without getting anything spoiled inside esp. when you pass a folder like that). A pair of pale hands immediately picked the folder and scanned its contents—"Kawaaaaaaiiiii!"

"Tatsumi-san, you did not tell me our king turned out to be kawaii! But hey, why is his hair already silver?" Tsuzuki asked curiously avoiding the glare Tatsumi gave after giving the 'kawaii' remark. Obviously, it is not the time to ogle on a king especially if you sought to kill him. So, Tatsumi, the levelheaded leader of the rebel group naturally was irritated by the fact that his subordinate is malfunctioning big time. Due to his ere he snapped a little too much for Tsuzuki, "It is _obvious_ isn't it? The last time you saw him he was just a small prince."

"Ehe, I know Tatsumi-san…please don't get mad at me." Big, amethyst eyes stared at Tatsumi's clouded and calculating ones. A minute or so that Tatsumi would forgive Tsuzuki, however, his assistant repeated his remark about the young king. "I'm just giving an honest opinion about his looks. Nonetheless it won't change my goals…I want a new beginning without his _rotten _rule."

His superior just looked at him like not believing, but since his assistant was nice and was honest, he just brushed it off. 

-

Inside the lush interiors of the castle stood the young general of the falling kingdom named, Kurosaki Hisoka. He stood there looking at the sky, lost in his own thoughts that only he would ever know (or should I say only we?).

_I do not know whether I made a correct decision in my whole life. Everything around me is a result of my errors…_

_Yes, everything that I have done has caused me to be in this kind of situation. The kingdom I am ruling right now is slowly collapsing. This is not totally my fault since my father died when I am only training to be the next king._

"Kurosaki-sama, some officials came to see you." One of the advisers came inside the young general's office and informed immediately about the officials visiting.

"Hmph. Are they still on asking me to add the troop of soldiers hunting for the rogue citizens?" Hisoka stiffly asked to his adviser. He was not in a good mood since this was the third time officials did actually ask to add soldiers. 

"Sir, we are still in need—"

"I know! How many times have you asked me that? I cannot because we will lose yet another thousand or so soldiers! Do you understand?" Hisoka's voice rang across the still hall. Airing his opinion wasn't advisable in a place with lots of fragile glass since his voice was earth shattering; it shook whenever he was annoyed.

"Gomen… nasai…" The official without a word left Hisoka alone in the large room. 

Again, Hisoka returned to his thoughts. Nothing could keep him from thinking about his errors he created that the royal troops demised severely. "Waaaaaa~i! Kurosaki-sama, I have a bright idea!"

"Eh?!" The young general is being too jumpy because of too much thinking. Certainly, that cheerful and bright voice came from no other than his trusted friend Watari. No doubt, Watari could easily take Hisoka's over-active brain to a stop since he was too sunny indeed for gloomy Hisoka.

"Ne, why not try my new concoction of some honey, milk, tea and…."

"What is that?" Hisoka eyed the steaming porcelain pot suspiciously. Watari is well known by Hisoka that the blond would actually produce some experimental 'mood improver' that could actually cause you some more cramps. The contents smelled good, however, it was safer to say that you let to the creator try it first before you proceed tasting it. Watari seemed to sense Hisoka's doubt and happily obliged to pour a cup of the said tea and drink it in front of Hisoka.

"Maa, you should try it. It may help make you feel better. You cannot concentrate at tomorrow's council meeting if you worry too much."

Because he was being offered by Watari and the cup the man poured for him seemed harmless, he took the cup and drank. Slowly, after some sips of the (thankfully) good-tasting tea, Hisoka inquired to Watari.

"Ne, Watari-san, do you think I will still be able to fix the problem regarding this kingdom?"

"Sure." Watari grinned from ear-to-ear. However, Hisoka doubted the genuinity of the smile but he returned it anyway.

Out of insanity, Watari came up with yet another idea for Hisoka, "Why don't you try to disguise yourself and try to know some people outside of the palace?"

"Watari…"

"Yes? Isn't it a great idea?"

"I know but…"

"Well, off we go, c'mon now!"

"Wa-ta-ri!" Hisoka couldn't do anything but scowl as Watari made him pull on some ordinary clothes and pulled him to the abandoned streets.

For a few minutes, Hisoka and Watari were walking until they reached a clearing. In the clearing was a visible group of people gathering. Many of those who were talking were slightly illuminated by faintly lit torches. Since it was not advisable to meddle with their businesses face to face, Watari managed to drag Hisoka into hiding behind some bushes while stuffing the young king's mouth to keep it shut.

"Watari! What the hell do you think are you doing?!"

"Ne?" Watari looked at Hisoka's purple face and shrugged, "Knowing what they are up to."

"You crazy--!!!"

"Shhh."

"Huh?" Hisoka and Watari wondered in unison about where that hush came from. The young man's green eyes became wide with astonishment as he witnessed a tall figure behind them. He gave a little gasp, but this tall figure dealt with Hisoka by stuffing a fist in his mouth. "Keep silent…"

Hisoka immediately understood that they would get into trouble if all three of them would be discovered. He decided to remain silent and watch the group of people in the clearing. A deep voice was talking and all the others were listening, "We will back the groups and take advantage of the uprising the rebels are planning to launch this week."

"How will we be able to seize the palace? The king is inside and so is his general and his troops…his palace is also the main fortress for defense."

"I will take care of that. Once I bend his will, we will be able to take over."

Upon hearing this from behind the bushes, the three eavesdroppers immediately left. After a long walk, their group reached a deserted path. There, Hisoka fully recognize the features of the man who held his mouth closed while they listened. The man had dark brown hair and bright violet eyes. He had a striking appearance that he looked like something more than human. Just by seeing the tall man's features, he knew there was a special energy flowing in the man's veins; someone that is gifted just like him.

"Sorry I had to stuff your mouth with my hand. I cannot help it since we might get discovered." He turned to Watari and Hisoka while walking.

"Who are you and what do you have to do with them?!" Hisoka demanded gruffly, appearing very impolite in every manner.

"Tsuzuki Asato-desu…I'm sorry but I cannot tell you about what I know about them." The tall figure smiled slightly while offering a hand to shake. 

"Sore wa Hisoka…would you mind telling me how come you must not tell anyone about these?" Tsuzuki stopped for a moment to take a greater scanning of Hisoka's features. Tsuzuki noted the emerald quality of the boy's eyes as he gazed directly to show how serious he was about not mentioning his true plan, "It doesn't matter you anyhow. However, I have a feeling we should see each other soon."

Hisoka just gave an upset look at him. "Fine. Anyway, I am always left out in almost everything."

Tsuzuki gave a small smile before turning at a corner in the street. Hisoka's eyes couldn't get off the tall man. There was something he would _definitely _wanted to know about this man.

About half an hour later, Watari and Hisoka returned to the palace without stirring attention. Although a fair surprise came to greet Hisoka, he stood by the now empty throne room. It was no other than the king himself, Muraki.

"Good evening, my young general. It seems you have enjoyed strolling through the dark streets of the city." It was the person Hisoka hated most. Seeing Hisoka was to deal with the king alone, Watari backed out and headed for his chamber.

"And does it matter to you, sire?" 

"Yes, because your sudden disappearance would bring questions. You know _talented and pretty generals are not supposed to stroll alone in the dark_."

"I have a companion with me and I am able to protect and look after myself, thank you."

The young general immediately fumed with the remark given by his superior. He hated him since he always attempted to give comments about how _girly_ he looked for a general. Who would care anyway? So immediately, he retorted, "I'm leaving, your _highness._ I would rather spend the night all alone," Hisoka made sure that the last four words hard and 

"Oh sure." Muraki lingered for a few seconds around Hisoka. Later this lingering changed to touching his hair; Muraki neared his face towards Hisoka's ear and silently warned, "_Be careful on what you do. Especially this week because it has lots of surprises for you._"

"What do you mean?! I am a general of your cavalry and I have your full loyalty. Is that not enough for you?" Hisoka dismissed the king's advances towards him away and glared angrily after Muraki have given such a taunting remark. Not that the king did not mind the gross disrespect of his general, but he set that aside since he had something in store for young Hisoka.

Muraki just gave an enigmatic smile and left the now cold and dim throne room.

_"Yes… insult me more Hisoka. I'll have you."_

[**_To be continued_**]

a/n: uhm…I hope it wan't that bad….I only will pass through a short number of chapters since I fail to finish something long. I hope this fanfic will be something of interest ^_^;;;

This is a YnM fic with a Tsuzuki x Hisoka (duh) pairing. If you find this fanfic somwhat weird or anything, please feel free to place a review :P It will be greatly appreciated.  Thanks!


	2. Talk with Wine

**My Only Correct Decision**

[_**Chapter 2: Talk With Wine**_]

In this evening, nothing disturbs the tranquility. Everything seems so perfect—like the time before a raging storm. A storm it will be on the next coming days. However, let us now focus on young general Hisoka Kurosaki.

"A day like no other…no Muraki to worry about." Hisoka sighed loudly inside the room with Watari. "Ne, shouldn't you be calling him with respect?" Watari bounced on the balls of his feet upon saying his comment about how Hisoka addressed the king.

"No. He deserves to be called that way," he replied dryly and headed for the door continuing, "I'll see you then._ And please,_ don't let me find the place transformed into one of your 'latest inventions', okay?"

"Sir, yes sir!!!!" Watari's bright voice grated inside Hisoka's ears. Never mind about it since we are now moving outside the castle…

"Tencho? Aa, general Hisoka, he is not around. I am so sorry for the inconvenience." The lovely girl behind the shop counter name Aeiza smiled after apologizing. She was tending a bar recently opened, successful mainly because of her. Such a sweet, young woman that even snappy Hisoka cannot scratch his claws at her (rumors are known that a young general of the king had a 'certain' affection for her). 

"I will get you a drink instead. Do you mind waiting for Tencho?" she asked while pulling a crystal wineglass for Hisoka's use.

"Iie. I'll wait for him—and thank you as always."

The wine Hisoka glimmered purple under the mellow glow of the candle. Such sweet and tangy taste filled his mouth as he sipped the liquor. Somehow, this liquid did help him loosen up a little—though when speaking of wines and spirits, he would be your sleepover guest if you force him to drink more than a tiny glass. The clear crystal touched his lips and suddenly it reminded him of something.

A sudden thought passed through his brain, _Tsuzuki Asato-desu…I am sorry but I cannot tell you about what I know about them._

Who was that man?

"I did not know you also come here." _That voice, _Hisoka cannot be mistaken, _that man…_ "Hai…_Tsuzuki-san."_

"Good to see you here." Tsuzuki smiled as he removed his heavy overcoat, "What brings you here?"

"Oh me? I…I…" Those bright amethyst eyes caught the bright emerald ones; the owner sank, mesmerized, unable to complete his statement. They were so alluring he could not rip his eyes off Asato-san's.

"Daijoubu da?" Tsuzuki asked slowly after seeing Hisoka gaping at him like some jellyfish.

"H-hai…gomen. You come here often, Tsuzuki-san?"

"Yes. I'm actually here for a nice chat with the owner of this bar." Tsuzuki replied simply after which he settled beside the light-haired man, "But since you're here and we met yesterday, we might as well talk."

"What a coincidence. I am also here to talk to Hijiri. Some déjà vu, you may call it." Hisoka's lips turned into a small smile while sipping into his wineglass.

"Yes. So, I believe you have some important business with Hijiri—he may know the reason why your power—rather your _strength _is wiry, am I correct?" Tsuzuki nonchalantly asked to Hisoka.

"Nani?"

"Nada, your _powers._" Tsuzuki told as he noticed a brow of Hisoka in danger of disappearing because of its great altitude. "Do not hide it, I know it anyhow."

So here, we discover a little secret of Hisoka, magical capability. Whatever this may be, we will find out after some time (com on, you know it ;P).

"I need it badly but— it is impossible…" the deep voice faded slightly as if he kept a part of his sentence be revealed. However, Hisoka was sharp and noticed this. Because of this uncertainty in his voice, Hisoka became curious. He had the right to anyway, since it was his duty as a member of the king's soldiers to make sure that no individual abuse such gifts for personal gain; although _his_ superior was also doing the same.

"I believe I also need it. However for what purpose do you necessitate it?" Hisoka tried his best so that he wouldn't sound too curious and not to alarm unknowing Tsuzuki.

"We are to launch a faction. It would be of great help if I can use my abilities as a gifted."

At this reply, Kurosaki Hisoka's eyes widened, a small realization dawning. He just found one of the rebels off-guard. Certainly, this was bad, and Tsuzuki immediately realized this since he immediately mirrored Hisoka's shock. He realized he just made a big mistake that he told Hisoka something that must be kept confidential.

"Are you serious? Do you know the consequences of what you are doing?" Hisoka angrily asked, not minding that the whole lot of people inside the bar was already listening to them.

"Yes."

"Idiot! You do not know what is in store for you once you step inside the fortresses and launch a faction!"

"What do you know anyway? Why would you care? I believe you are one of those who do not care for this kingdom's future!" Tsuzuki heatedly replied to the younger man. Nevertheless, Hisoka reprimanded, "_I do care since I am the head of the cavalry sentries. I know very much the wrath of the king."_

Everyone were stunned by Hisoka's open reply, matched by fiery green eyes. "I do not want any of the people get involved directly with the king…because…he is not…agreeable." 

With that, Hisoka left the bar and ran far as he possibly can. It felt strange that he felt such a shrap stab in his chest after yelling at Tsuzuki. 

He had sensed a feeling in the dark haired man, an awareness of fear, pain mixed with intense trepidation. He could feel and sense emotions and it did hurt him to feel that man, Tsuzuki. It is true that the man was gifted and this gift caused him much pain. The reason was uncertain but it felt horrible.

At this, Hisoka stopped by under a tree and let his tears flow freely. Why did he suddenly feel Tsuzuki's emotions? _Why?_

_-_

_"Why, _Tsuzuki, in God's name did you tell him about our plot?!" Tatsumi fumingly asked Tsuzuki back at Carmichael hall. 

"It is no use hiding it from him, Tatsumi-san. That man is an empath."

"Still you could have avoided him."

"Yes, but—" Tsuzuki tried to reason with his superior, but found it quite a hard battle.

"No buts. What will you do if at this moment he burts inside and chrage you of rebellion?" Tatsumi asked hard, making sure Tsuzuki absorbed the very mistake he'd done.

"But Tatsumi, he _knows something about the king that **we**_**_do not know!" _**A hurt Asato replied and dashed outside of the large halls out into the darkness of the night.

Tatsumi just sighed with much worry over Tsuzuki. He knew he had hurt the feelings of the person he valued most, but it was for the best. Now, he did not know what to do.

--

"Tsuzuki?" A light voice asked, he knew it was behind him, but it doesn't matter. He did not know how far he had gotten from Carmichael hall and he was still hurt at Tatsumi's anger at him. It was his fault alright, but he did not have to be raging with anger.

"Tsuzuki?" again it asked, who was he? He lifted his head from his knees, his eyes still blurred by the unstoppable tears that suddenly burst from him. There Tsuzuki let the voice call him as het sat underneath the darkness the tree gave. The person was no other than Kurosaki Hisoka kneeling beside him.

"I-I am sorry for what I have said earlier at the bar. I created such a scene," Hisoka apologized at Tsuzuki. However, the man seemed not to understand what he just said. Tsuzuki just remained sitting on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Tsuz…." The last of the sentence broke after the dark-haired man pulled Hisoka closer for a tight embrace. The young general did not know how to react at this and he just remained in his position.

"_Why?"_.

[**_To be continued…_**]

_author's notes:_

1. regarding Hisoka in the previous chapter, I referred him in some parts a 'king'(about 4x in the story) though I already changed that—I am so sorry about that error. If you want, you people can re-read it (basically the same except with Hisoka's reference…if you are lazy to do so, never mind.)

2. 'tencho' means store owner

3. so what do you think about this story? Please do review and hopefully I will keep up to my vow to finish this fanfic. Maybe you guys are curious about Hisoka and Tsuzuki right now…what will they do? (wink,wink :D )  And what's with the king? Find out in the next chapter!

4. Thank you to those who reviewed despite the errors I made in the previous chapter. Yes Sara (a.k.a. eggnog the rabid fangirl of Muraki), you may criticize this fanfic any way you want to. Again please review!

~ja!


	3. Loyalty

**My Only Correct Decision**

[**_Chapter 3:Loyalty_**]

_Why?_

"Why did you say sorry to me?" Tsuzuki asked after releasing Hisoka from his tight embrace, "Why?"

Hisoka did know how to reply to this question and remained silent. This silence immediately made the two men stare up at the dark sky devoid of stars. Somehow, this night was the turning point for the two of them.

Tsuzuki just leaned against the trunk of the tree. He wondered what Hisoka was up to. How he wished that he had empathy like Hisoka. He wanted to know the sentiments of the young general right now.

_Why? Why do I have this feeling of sadness after encountering you, Hisoka?_

"Painful…it was painful…" Hisoka softly murmured as he faced Tsuzuki. With his graceful hands, he cupped the rebel's smooth cheek and gave a pained smile. "I am afraid too. I do not wish that you experience the fear I have."

Tsuzuki looked more confused, his features became rigid under the light of the moon. Hisoka carefully at Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes and then at their surroundings and noted its stillness. Everything was peaceful, greatly contrasting from Tsuzuki's expression. Again, he repeated what he said previously to Tsuzuki, this time it had a subtle softness, _"I am afraid too. I do not wish that you experience the fear I have."_

_Because I want to know you, Tsuzuki. I want to be with only you…_

"What do you fear of, Hisoka?" The taller man asked, "Why do you not want me to feel it?"

Hisoka's hand left Tsuzuki's cheek and went to his chest, directly above the heart. Without any signals, a sudden rush of emotion flowed inside Tsuzuki. It surged like a powerful tidal wave inside his chest and his mind filled with flashes of images.

_Innocent people beheaded, children raped, women battered…it was too much for him…_

More blood, fire, screaming and a blurry vision of a woman pleading for Hisoka to leave… 

_"No!"_

Suddenly everything went blank, still and quiet inside Tsuzuki. It was too much to bear, so horrid for both Hisoka and Tsuzuki.

"Do you understand?" Hisoka asked. "I am scared that you might become like me. Someone pointless."

"I..I..How did you do that?" Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka in awe. Hisoka looked away and sadly replied to him, "My gift can also be used to make others feel what I feel."

He continued it with a plead more of like a desperate cry, "_Please, Tsuzuki, do not waste yourself! Do not attempt to create a faction!_"

"But I cannot. If I have to face you, I will. I would take any risk just to get out of this miserable life we lead under that…that…king."

"I see…I thought I would convince you…" Hisoka said, his emerald eyes filled with tears of anguish that he fought to keep.

Again, silence fell upon both of them and not a single word did they say, both minds full of questions.

Hisoka stood and began leaving Tsuzuki behind. For one last time, Tsuzuki gave a stand for what he believed in, "I would do everything to be free again. This kingdom may look like a paradise but this land is filled with pain. If we meet again, even as enemies—at least you know what I believe in and my wish will never change."

Hisoka had to look back at Tsuzuki and give his bitter smile, "Until we meet again, Tsuzuki. I wish that we had met under different circumstances."

-

Tatsumi adjusted his glasses and remarked to Tsuzuki as he returned, "You look so somber tonight."

"It's nothing." The dark haired man said while pulling a chair and sat on it at the dining hall.

Tatsumi knew that Tsuzuki was into deep thought because the usually happy-looking Tsuzuki was silent. He did not take notice of the food and the sweets placed on the table. Tatsumi presumed that Tsuzuki was still hurt from the reprimanding he made earlier. However, he had to be strict to Tsuzuki at times; the worst can be expected when he would not do that.

Tatsumi's pride was to be put down because of the irreparable, downcast expression on Tsuzuki. He settled with a small "sorry".

Moments later, he asked his assistant, careful not to sound that he was still annoyed at him, "Where have you been Tsuzuki? I was worried about you."

"It doesn't matter anyway. Just a night stroll…" It seems that the question suddenly lifted Tsuzuki's mood. He gave a grin at Tatsumi and brightly said (to Tatsumi's disbelief), "I'm fine and you are correct about what you said earlier. Nee…are these sweets for me?"

Tatsumi gave a slight nod and before he could even say an approval, Tsuzuki have finished all the sweets on the table. Anyway, he did not fail to notice Tsuzuki not eating the food on the table, "Ano Asato-kun, finish your dinner."

"Butbutbutbutbut Tat-su-mi!!!!!"

"Finish it. We are to make the final plans for the attack. Now eat those." Tatsumi returned to his stern voice, leaving Tsuzuki to whine silently on his seat while spooning the food in his mouth.

-

Muraki glanced steadily at the clock, intensely watching its pendulum sway from side to side. His _pretty_ general failed to come late at night. He remembered ordering a certain General Kurosaki to come to his room at the palace at exactly 10 o' clock in the evening.

He was severely annoyed at this display of tardiness. He decided to look for the young general by himself. Just as he expected, Hisoka was just approaching the corridor he was in right now.

"I suppose you have a valid excuse for being late, General Kurosaki." Muraki asked, flashing his sinister smile to his subordinate. 

"I believe I do not have any, sire. My apologies for not coming early." Hisoka said with gritted teeth.

"You should be." Muraki said, approaching Hisoka slowly, the edges of his fine coat following him. Finally, when he reached Hisoka's side, he playfully ran a cold finger across Hisoka's pale cheek. "I wanted to ask you if you have leads about the identities of the rebels' leaders."

"Not yet sir." Hisoka replied, flinching away from the king's touch.

"Do not lie to me. I believe that you talking to one of them earlier." Muraki had to smile at his little remark. It immediately made Hisoka tense and he knew the true answer. He angrily looked at Hisoka. The other backed, knowing what would happen next.

"Where…does… your loyalty… fall?" Muraki asked, his tenor voice full of superiority and seething anger.

"Only to you your highness," Hisoka replied firmly and continued, "Is there a need for me to prove it to you?"

"Maybe yes, maybe not. I'll be the one to do it for you." Muraki's strong hands pushed Hisoka against the palace walls. The light of the candles flickered ever so gently as Muraki closed onto Hisoka.

In a moment, Hisoka felt extreme pain all over his small frame. It sent him falling against the king's shoulder. The pain coursed through him like rancid poison that it made him scream like end of the world. Apparently, the king had used one of his pain-causing curses on Hisoka.

"YAMETE KUDASAI!!!!" Hisoka cried his eyes were watery from pain. Oh, how Muraki loved that look on Hisoka's face!

Not yet thoroughly satisfied with Hisoka's wails of pain, he chanted the mantra again to produce more pain on the young general. He did not stop until Hisoka's mouth produced wounds and was profusely bleeding red.

Finally satisfied, Muraki pulled Hisoka's face closer to his until their noses touched, "Did you love it, Kurosaki-kun?" Muraki ended his question by lightly kissing the latter's bloody lips, "I bet that you did. Hope it would serve as a little_ reminder_."

"I will be reminded…just…just don't do that…to…to…" Hisoka softly pleaded to the mirthless king. "Please…"

_'I will not as long as you comply with my wishes. Mark my word, boy."_

~

"HISOKA!!!!!!" Watari cried as he saw Hisoka very pale, nearly falling to his knees. He was positive that there was _something _verywrong with Hisoka. Upon seeing the bleeding mouth that of his friend, he immediately pushed his friend on a chair, summoned from his robes a fresh handkerchief and fetched his bottle of whatever that can relieve the horrible bleeding.

The other seemed not to care about his state. He mind was still in frays after it received so much shock. He did not even mind controlling the blood oozing from the fresh cut on his mouth. This gained curiosity from the soldiers who passed and saluted him on his way to the chambers. This reaction was the same for Watari; in fact, it was more exaggerated. It appeared as if Watari would be more frantic frantic about seeing him bleeding with a listless look than would Hisoka mind. 

On the contrary, the blond man seemed guiltily elated that Hisoka would be taking one of his anti-mouth sore preparations. Save the joy later because it was time that he begin to worry about his friend.

"What happened?Anything that attacked or something?!?" Watari asked, looming in and out of Hisoka's view to gather some things in the room that would be of use to his friend. Nevertheless, this hastiness done by Watari seemed unnoticed by Hisoka.

"Ne, daijobu Hisoka-kun?" Watari finally stopped and casted a worried look on Hisoka. The must be something wrong and as his friend, he hoped he could hekp as much he possibly can. Again, nothing came from Hisoka.

With this, Watari sighed kneeled in front of Hisoka's chair, "Is there anything that I can do? I'm very worried about you."

A pair of green eyes averted to avoid direct contact with the blue orbs belonging to Watari. Faintly, he shook his head and remained silent. Watari passed a hand through the luxurious texture of Hisoka's light brown hair, "If you do not want to tell me right now, it is fine with me. However, do not hesitate to as for help if you need it.'

All Hisoka was able to whisper is a faint and sad, "Thanks…"

That night, his body shook violently in sleep. He kept on dreaming horrible deaths almost all of which  he could not recognize as who they were. Only a few of them he recognized, that was him dying in the hands of Muraki. Each time this occurred, he always ended up in a corridor at the dark fortress, seeing a glowing human lying on a bed on the other end. After glancing at this serene person, Muraki will appear from the shadows and wound him a hundred times with a sword. Then he would awake and find himself screming at the top of his lungs.

Unceremoniuosly, he rose from his bed and went outside his room. He walked and walked, turning carefully at each corner until his feet brought him to a set of steep staircases. One of these stairs lead to a corridor forbidden except for him.

Hisoka's power started to become haywire when he reached the end of the stairs and grabbed for the gleaming handles of the double doors. Immediately, he mustered his strength to open the doors and a full impact of harsh sentiments replaced his thoughts. He felt a drowning sensation of hopelessness. It was too exhausting to feel all those emotions that he could not destinguis his from the source of sadness…

So pitiful, I offer only rest 

_Solace in peacful death…_

_Ponder on such pain!,_

_'Tis only the world has to offer_

A splendid hall greeted him, adorned by clear chandeliers, lush curtains…however, everything seemed bleak—it reflected much pain. The only thing that remained glowing and warm was a beautiful lady lying on top of the luxurious bed. She was pale, but her beautiful curves, supple and smiling pink lips, and her youthful appearance remained. On her body she wore black silk and her bed coverings complemented an icy blue. 

Hisoka was daunted by her appearance and but did not hesitate to reach and cup her soft cheek. Involuntarily, a lone tear slid down his pale face.

How come I remembered only today? 

All feelings suddenly became blank…Hisoka felt nothing and slowly, his body quivered to the coldness. Numbness took his whole body and silently, very silently his body fell to the ground.

The last thing he could remember was a pair of strong arms catching him and his world became black.

How he wished it was Tsuzuki or Watari.

[**_To be continued…_**]

A/N: Waaaa~I!!! I'm very glad that many did review this fanfic! I bow down to everyone who did. ::bows then glomps each one:: eek….

Anyway, I hope I am not boring anyone with my crazy ideas…oh how mirthles was Muraki there? I think it's only a little…ok, it's time to introduce an OC! Yep, an original character… this is alternative nverse anyway… Her name (yuppie, a she;D) is Shindou Kurosaki…pretty obvious whos relation isn't it?  Whatever her role would be would be revealed in the next chapters. So there you go and enjoy!

~jaa mata!****


	4. Captured

**My Only Correct Decision**

[**_Chapter 4: Captured_**]

_"Hisoka…"_

"Wake up Hisoka…" 

"Ungh." His eyes opened and were greeted by the blinding light of the morning. "Huh? Watari?"

"I've been watching you since the other night. The king brought you to me three days ago. He said he found you unconscious in one of the corridors on the eighth floor." Watari explained to his friend.

Hisoka was quite surprised by this, especially the part wherein Muraki brought him to Watari's care. Had he known that he was at the upper chambers? Moreover, what on earth was Muraki doing there? The general's brain became so stuffed with questions that he wanted to ask. 

"—Good, your bleeding mouth is okay—"

"I…Wata…ri…"

"—You don't have an signs of fever—"

"Yes, but,"

"—I still have to check on your _impaired _health—"

"Was…"

"—Here take this—"

"How…"

Watari shoved a spoonful of warm soup under Hisoka's nose. He perfectly tried to ignore whatever attempt of Hisoka to speak. He was worried enough that his friend might suddenly burst out yelling accompanied by the dreaded tears. He would rather risk that Hisoka would be hurt by his intolerance and be settled before handling matters with his friend. 

After a few spoonfuls of soup, he gave up trying to give it to Hisoka. He placed aside the half-filled bowl and cast a sorrowful look at Hisoka. He did not want to tell how bad his friend's shape was right now because it was very, very pitiful. Since Hisoka would not tell what was wrong, he could not do anything to help but offer his time to look after him.

Silently, he left the room and went straight to his laboratory on the fifth floor of the fortress. He entered it and sank into one of the office chairs. He was very confused about the events occurring to him and his friend this past few days. He wanted to ask, but who would be able to answer him?

-

"Is everything running fine?" Tatsumi asked the messenger that approached him. He was busy today for the preparations for the upcoming attack at the fortress. He was in a pleasant mood because he knew that nothing would ruin his plan to overthrow the King, Muraki. The mood did not change until he saw Tsuzuki clutching a stitch on his chest after entering the room.

Tatsumi did not take notice of this since it was normal for people to catch for breath after running. However, his assumptions proved wrong when Tsuzuki did not recover from his breathlessness.

He approached his assistant and immediately inquired what was wrong. A breathy answer came, "I do… not ...know…my chest hurts so… much, Tatsumi-san." Tsuzuki replied to him. At the back of the dark haired man's mind however lingered a few flashes of scary thoughts. Some of these thoughts include what is supposed to be Hisoka's constant nightmare, Muraki.

He knew there was a mutual bond that forged between him and Hisoka the other night. This bond might be the reason he feels whatever Hisoka felt. Right now, this feeling was sharp pain and mixed with melancholy.

He didn't want to mention to Tatsumi that he'd been talking to Hisoka, the general of the cavalry sentries the other day. It might foul up everything that Tatsumi has planned. What still lingered in his mind was a question he is dying for an answer. It was something to do with what Hisoka had warned him about—the king…

"Rearrange yourselves and prepare for attack! We will enter fortress premises within three minutes!"

The voices of the rebels ensued and created total chaos within a few minutes' time. It was no wonder the people were stricken by the onslaught and therefore panicked immediately. Perfect bedlam wrecked havoc so fast in the city as the rebels and king Muraki's soldiers fought.

_Lub-dubb…._

_                                Lubdubb…._

_                                           Lubdubb……_

The heart residing in Hisoka's heart throbbed loudly against his chest. The panic rising in him as he found himself fending off rebels and keeping an eye for the their leader. He had come to assume his duty command to the sentries now fighting outside the castle. His duty called him to serve the kingdom and its ruler Muraki.

"_I expect some good news when you return, General Kurosaki._"

What did Muraki expect from him? Tsuzuki's head on a silver platter?! HE would not as much try to find Tsuzuki in this kind of chaos occurring. However, this seemed impossible because after directing a few solders to follow him, Hisoka came face-to-face with Tsuzuki and another tall man that Hisoka assumed to be the head.

"Tatsumi, leave now! I will handle him by myself!" Tsuzuki cried to the man beside him. Immediately, the other man swiftly swept past them and with agility, he was able to force his way by magic through Hisoka's soldiers. Tatsumi called from behind while advancing father towards the direction of the fortress' gates, "I'll be back! I will face the King!"

"NO!" Hisoka cried as he attempted to follow Tatsumi but Tsuzuki merely prevented him from doing so.

"Sorry, General, but you will have to face me first!"

"Very well then…" Hisoka annoyed said and prepared to fight. He knew swords or any weapon would be of any use so he stood firmly instead. Tsuzuki carried no weapons because he was a gifted one, that is, to have special magical capabilities enabling him to fight without aid.

Blasts came from all direction as the two fought fiercely with gusts of powerful energy. All of the soldiers and rebels came to a halt as they watched the two fighting in a rather magnificent battle.

"General Hisoka!" the troops shouted as they watched their leader swiftly ducking every spell aimed by Tsuzuki. Everybody thought that the battle would turn grave for the king's general because Tsuzuki succeeded in injuring Kurosaki-kun.

"There is no need to kill my general!" A voice from the top of the nearby tower announced loudly and everybody heard. Situated on a balcony was Muraki and a pale body grotesquely angled body floating erect beside him.

"I already have your leader Seiichiro Tatsumi! Leave all your weapons and surrender to me or else you will be purged like him!" Muraki triumphantly declared to everyone who were listening and pointed to the immobile figure of Seiichiro Tatsumi. Nobody moved nor made a slight sound. Everyone was aghast by Muraki's fearless and evil appearance before him or her. 

At this point, Muraki began to suspend a few rebels in midair and somehow managed to strangle them with an invincible hand. The resistance members watched with horror etched in their face as each of their companions died that horrible way then falling to the ground like crumpled trash.

Muraki, not thoroughly convinced the rebels, appeared before them on the battlegrounds. The king made sure he was visible to everyone around him and he soon proceeded with another set of men being killed.

Hisoka watched this scene filled not only of horror but also in terrible pain. His mind could not digest any further what Muraki was doing and gave an anguished wail together with Tsuzuki, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh, yes." Muraki laughed yet again another diabolical and evil way before bursting the batch of soldiers suspended high in the air. This scene was ended full of harsh laugher and a spray of warm, rust colored blood as the corpses of the unlucky rebels exploded by Muraki's power.

Everything ended in a bleak silence when Muraki have deliberately destroyed everything (and everyone) in his path. Tsuzuki, in the meantime, managed to escape Muraki by Hisoka's diversion of some 'battle'.

* * * *

Hisoka sighed heavily as he kneeled before Muraki. Muraki on the other hand, nonchalantly turned his head away and instead, rested his gaze upon the elegant columns made of marble. Three days have gone since Muraki the attacked happened. Three days after Kazutaka Muraki, the kingdom's ruler killed all the rebels like a bloodthirsty murderer…

"I regret to say, your _highness_ that the other leader escaped from me." Hisoka said while making sure that he did not make eye contact with Muraki (though the king wasn't looking) and get discovered that he let Tsuzuki off with his own consent.

"Do not trouble yourself, General. It will happen—Asato will come and attempt to save his partner. I am giving you this task…you may start a day after this because I am giving you a day off…" 

The words Muraki swam inside Hisoka's mind as he thought of something else. This manner of thinking continued inside Hisoka until the last words the king gave, "go now and enjoy your day, Kurosaki-san…"

A chord struck inside Tsuzuki…what if he was caught? What will Muraki try to do with Tsuzuki? Nothing has happened to Seiichiro Tatsumi today nor did he do anything yesterday to the mutineer. However, it was nothing of an assurance that nothing will happen to the person he suddenly cared for.

_Why? _

_Why do I care for you? _

_I am linked to you Tsuzuki in a manner no ordinary explanation could tell._

_I feel your pain,_

_You feel mine._

_I feel your anxiety,_

_You feel my guilt…_

_I know you without words_

_You see me without eyes._

_We share joy and peace through this forbidden link that binds us…_

_Do we or do we not impart everything?_

_But Tsuzuki does not know something about me._

[**_To be continued…_**]

Author's notes: Waaaaaaaa~i! Hello everybody! I'm glad there are people still reading this fanfic of mine… ::bows down to everyone:: arigato minna-san!

Hmmm…what should I give? (pulls out a box of Pucca…sorry don't have Pocky with me) anyway…nevermind…

Err…to say this chapter wasn't that good but I had to put it since there is no way I can put the events together correctly…a revelation will happen [remember the oc I mentioned] Okay, that for next time. In the meantime, please do review…it will be very much appreciated!

Thanks to the ff. peepz:

                To _icediamond_: thanks for mentioning the title ^_^ that was very kind of you! I did not notice it myself (probably because I spell it correctly on the fic itself…

                To  _MitsumeMarron_: yes, I'm glad that you did like it ;D I have to admit, I am not very good at grammar though (that is my least favorite part about english and japanese (and any other language if that's the case)).

To _Yume Maxwell-Yuy_: Thankies for saying that hope you enjoy! Tsusoka? I'll try but I thought of putting someone...I'll try anyway for you ^_^

To _Yukie-chan_: pioneers in reviewing ne? So how's the life full of projects and quizzes?

                To _kae_117_: hey, haven't received any of what you said a survey from Karen-chan for the akml…cheers on your fic (Snow white! Snow white!)

                To _dukki_: ei gal! Will you ever update any of you fanfics? I miss Paper wings!


	5. Meetings and Dreams

**My Only Correct Decision**

[Chapter 5: **_Meetings and Dreams_**]

"Hiiiiisoooooookaaaaa!!!" a great mass of blond hair came face to face with him. This blond mass named Yutaka Watari created great commotion, sticking out its pair of 'arms' as he came closer, closer and closer he came until—WHAM! 

"Itai…" Hisoka groaned under the tight hug—or should we say arm grip Watari gave. 

"Watari…You seem happy. Your mechanical owl woke you up exact on time?"

"Uhum! Don't let 003-san hear that… I have good news for you today!!!" Watari happily said and continued to explain the reason behind his gleeful day, "Well, guess what, we got a day off!"

Hisoka managed to smile since Watari's happiness seemed to creep inside the young general's brain and infected him badly. "I guess that you're extremely happy. Is these one of your 'experimentation-for-the better-of-humanity' moment?" Hisoka asked Watari in haughty tone.

Watari, seemingly unaffected by Hisoka's reproach answered in yet another degree of ecstasy, "Nope! I would want to, but I thought it would be best if _we_ went out."

"Oh. I thought you wanted me to become one of your laboratory rats…"

"You finally agreed to my long-time request! I mean…"

"..."

"Ne Hisoka, I was just 'joking'. I'm serious about going out with you today."

"Uh…okay, fine with me," Hisoka agreed with Watari, since he could not possibly refuse now that his only friend in the fortress invited him out. If this meant getting out of this hell he lived in, and to get away from the enigmatic king, he would do so.

Therefore, they did go out and spent a nice time early in the morning. Both contentedly settled themselves at a nice coffee shop just past the square. 

Amidst Watari's racket of selling off another of his inventions to another pretty waitress, Hisoka felt peace just sitting at the comfortable chair. That content silence suddenly turned into thoughtful remembering when Hisoka's pair of emerald eyes found its way to the display counter where the cakes were displayed.

****

**_Tsuzuki…_******

He just felt the urge to buy the Chocolate Trifle cake and stampede to…he did not know…

"Are! I want those sweets, Ta-chan! I love you because you're so good at cooking everything I like!" That happy voice the Tsuzuki spoke in reminded him how much how pleasant the other man could be…

Hisoka's eyes grew wide after feeling a wave of what looked like bursts of emotion from Tsuzuki remembering memories. The empathic link Hisoka had accidentally created enabled him to feel Tsuzuki. Strange that the distance they shared was unknown. Yet, the bond of emotion worked as if Tsuzuki was just by his side.

****

**_I am going to see you Tsuzuki…_******

"Watari, I have a favor to ask," Hisoka looked at Watari after he finished his business with other people, "Do me a favor…just let me off if ever Muraki looks for me."

"Okay, but why…?" Watari's question suddenly hung in the air as he saw Hisoka rush to the counter and bought the chocolate cake (and added a tip for the lady packing if she did it faster). All he could do was let his eyes follow his friend leaving the small coffee shop. Until he saw Hisoka turning his heels towards the door did he call after the young general, "Where do you think are you going?"

Hisoka retraced a few steps back and hurriedly replied, "Just remembered to visit a sick friend at the infirmaries."

Watari just stared at Kurosaki-kun's retreating back; he could not stop his friend from going. Who on earth would think Triple-layered chocolate is the best option of gift to bring to a sick person? Somewhere down the pits of his stomach told him there was something that will happen. That something does not look good from what Watari felt. He knew that Hisoka could walk into trouble again, and his worst fears are what would Muraki do…

Huff…puff…Hisoka panted after slowing his run towards the east side of the kingdom in search of a place only familiar to him because of Tsuzuki… He turned left to a long, and nice drive decked with numerous trees of Cherry blossoms. After a minute or so of feeling his way around the area, he finally found where Tsuzuki was. He was perfectly sure that it was Tsuzuki because his empathy told him so. Such a strong a connection he created that it would be such a wonder if he failed to identify and locate Tsuzuki.

In a garden gracing a baroque-styled mansion Tsuzuki gracefully sat, looking at the blooms of crocuses at his either side. "_Tsuzuki…_"

"Huh? Hi…Hisoka?" Tsuzki's amethyst eyes glowed brightly upon seeing his young friend. He cheerfully waved and called for Hisoka to sit beside him on the grass.

"What brings you here?"

"I…Uh…I…just…" Hisoka stuttered while showing the box of cake he brought with him, "Waaaaaa! Is that for me?" Tsuzuki happily asked.

Hisoka gave small nod, unable to reply because of the joy he suddenly felt…

****

**_Was this joy his or someone else's?_******

An utter of delight came from the purple-eyed man when he saw the contents of the box. Somehow, the choice of cake Hisoka took was up to Tsuzuki's taste, and he felt relieved. This is the only way Hisoka thought in order to approach Tsuzuki.

For a minute Hisoka stared at Tsuzuki who was busy deciding what side of the cake he would take first. It was to his great surprise that Tsuzuki shoved a rather large slice of cake under his nose. Knowing Hisoka for disliking very sweet things reluctantly looked at the cake, to Tsuzuki's bright face and back again to the cake. He did not want to annoy or dismay his companion so he took a bite from the chocolate cake offered to him.

Silently he chewed the bits of cake in his mouth, letting the chocolate melt in his mouth. It tasted nice and fit to his own preferance so he enjoyed eating it.

"Ne, you look too serious in eating the cake…don't you like it?" Tsuzuki (in chibi mode) asked while staring at the now half  eaten slice of cake in his hand. Hisoka suddenly smiled and shook his dusty brown hair, "No, it tastes good…I…I just don't like sweets much, that's all…."

"Oh…"Tsuzuki carefully took a bite from the cake and then changed his tone in talking, "I guess you wanted to see me for something else…is there any problem?"

A pair of sad eyes was enough to tell Tsuzuki what Hisoka felt. He did not have to force it out from Hisoka. Although the latter was not good at expressing his own thoughts, the empathic link told him that Hisoka's recent dream bothered the young general a lot.

He felt the pain, anguish and fear that crushed Hisoka's heart at night, too. It was just too painful to bear and Tsuzuki wanted to do something about it. However, he did not want to scare Hisoka, who is very vulnerable. The young man's heart was as fragile as glass.

Hisoka made a gesture of leaning against his shoulder. The comfort of Tsuzuki's warmth was enough to soothe the growing pain inside Hisoka's heart.

"_Tsuzuki-kun, I'm afraid…"_

****

**_What would you be afraid of, Hisoka?_******

The taller man just looked at the blue sky, not saying anything towards the other. He did not know of anything he could say that would help so he just settled by letting Hisoka lean on his shoulder. A few more minutes of silence passed until he heard Hisoka's too faint sobs.

It was sorrowful to watch a person you know cry. He also wanted to cry, too, but he resisted in doing so and instead tried his best to stop Hisoka's tears. He could not bear seeing those tears overflow onto the general's pale cheeks. 

The only thing he can offer right now is time and affection for _his _Hisoka. Gently, he ran a long finger against Hisoka's porcelain cheeks and removed those crystal tears from his big, green eyes. 

"_Will you share your pain with me_?" Tsuzuki finally asked after Hisoka settled. Hisoka's eyes were wide with surprise, this had never happened before. No one had ever had enough courage to ask him to give half of the pain he felt in his heart. But Tsuzuki offered freely, without any fear of what would happen to him if Hisoka did share those stabbing pains.

From that moment on, Hisoka knew that Tsuzuki did care for him…and that was enough.

He huddled with satisfaction into Tsuzuki's welcoming arms. His hear filled with such warmth as Tsuzuki shared half of himself and took Hisoka's pain away. The relief was so good for the mind that Hisoka gently fell asleep…

_"How are you?" A man with a deep voice asked, though the sound came distant._

_"It is a long time since we have seen each other, Hisoka," That was another voice—a young woman's voice speaking in the dark._

_"Who are you?" Hisoka nervously inquired to his unseen conversationalists, "What do you need from me?"_

_"Long time no see, Kurosaki-kun. It's me boy, Kazutaka…and your dear sister, Shindou."_

_"Mu…Muraki and Shindou nee-san?!" In the distance, Hisoka sees two figures, both familiar to him. Two lovers in a snuggled position, they were locked in an embrace full of security and protection. _

_Suddenly, the calmness the two had changed right before Hisoka's very eyes. He reverted into something nasty and evil, happy at all his attempts to strangle his 'lover'._

_"NOOOO! Stop him, Hisoka! Help! Hel…"Muraki's hand grasped her throat and severely reduced the air she could breathe in. More yelps accompanied by hysterical sobs came from Shindou as she in vain tried to pry Kazutaka's firm grip._

_He wanted to help his sister so much but his body did not move…He flailed madly in his position to release whatever bound him to his place—but no avail. He had to see his sister slowly fall to her knees and fall unconscious to the floor._

_"ONEE-CHAN!!!" Hisoka cried, not noticing any advances Muraki had done towards him. He finally realized how much Muraki had advanced. The older man took the collar of his shirt and roughly pushed him against a wall that appeared from nowhere._

_A twisted smile formed on Muraki's mouth, something Hisoka never liked. "Poor Shin-san…she's now under my curse. She would die if you resisted and tried to kill me…"_

_"Why…do you have to do this?"_

_"Because I am interested in you…you are a gifted like her—but unlike her, you are the only one who can satisfy my wish of eternal life."_

_"M-me?"_

_"Yes…I will not kill your sister if you serve for my purpose…"_

_That awful, high-pitched laugher rang badly inside Hisoka's ears. He felt bad and at the same time, terribly afraid. Finally, he saw through unsuppressed tears was Muraki closing on him…pressing his warm body against Hisoka's cold and shaky one._

_A stinging sensation coursed throughout Hisoka's lightly built frame from the touch Muraki gave. It was dreadful, being toyed by Muraki despite his protests and pleas to stop… He was so desperate that he even tried to pull at Muraki's silver hair. It was no use because the more it made Muraki pleased._

He was there left with nothing but hopelessness of escaping his predator. That malicious, vain, evil and traitorous predator personified was no other than Kazutaka Muraki.

_Please…leave me…_

_Don't hurt me…please…_

_Don't use me!_

_"Please don't hurt me…" The young Hisoka cried and pleaded as he beat against Muraki's chest, resisting every touch he did to his young body…_

_"It won't hurt" Muraki whispered into his ear and gently planted kisses on his neck. He continued in this manner until he finally pulled out a cursed ofuda and used it on the young boy._

_"AAAAAAHHH!!!!"_

_"Will you do what I want? There is a lot at stake…You have wasted your parent's life because of your refusal. The same fate will happen to you dear twin sister if you refuse more." Oh, he loved the pain he saw in Hisoka's eyes so he repeated giving the curse. After another round of aguished screams he again asked, "Will you do what I want?"_

_"Please…take…painful……I…I will…."_

_"Say it clearly," Muraki commanded._

_"I will offer myself…leave my… sister alone…."_

"**HISOKA! PLEASE WAKE UP!**"

[ **_To be continued… _**(again) ]

Aki7: so did it make sense? I mean, do you guys understand why Hisoka remains with Muraki… its his dear twin sister, the OC I mentioned on my a/n in one of the previous chapters….

Apologies to the hard-to read format I had…just changed it…

Many thanks to Marron for checking this (rather erroneous) chapter! 

Mwaha…I was so groggy doing this so if any mistakes are still here…It's my fault in not seeing them ^^,

Ehe, maybe you guys might raise eyebrows and ask, 'so what now? What would Muraki do?' and 'maybe Muraki should die' well, if you guys are quite tired… so am I ^^, the resolution will come—one (or two?) chapter(s) more and we'll have the ending! Yay! 

I love all of you good people who reviewed for my fic! 


	6. Should You Choose Daeth

**My Only Correct Decision**

[**_Chapter 6: Should You Choose Death_**]

"HISOKA! PLEASE WAKE UP!" 

Tsuzuki screamed, not knowing what to do with the unconscious man in his arms. He was panicking since he was so frightened that he might have done something wrong to Hisoka. Moments ago, Hisoka was peacefully slumbering against his shoulder and then, out of the blue; the man was flailing madly while asleep. (Certainly, this is not something that would make you feel easy, does it?)

"What happened?" An unfamiliar voice behind Tsuzuki asked. He turned and found a tall, blond-haired man in his early twenties. For us, we know that is no other than our Watari.

"He…he began flailing madly, and-and…he was screaming '_No Muraki, no!_' I'm so scared… of what might happen to him…"

Watari kneeled beside Tsuzuki and then took Hisoka from his arms. Immediately, he looked for vital signs of life from Hisoka. Thankfully, the man was alive, gently falling back into a deep sleep.

"_Muraki?_" Watari asked, giving a sudden glare and then cast a worried look upon Tsuzuki, "This is not turning to be something good. We have to bring him back to the fortress."

"But why there? And…and what on earth does Muraki have to do with it?"

"Did Hisoka disclose anything in your connection?" Watari asked, making sure that he stressed the word 'connection'.

"Do you know that Muraki has something to do with Hisoka aside from being his general?"

"All I remember is that he always see a beautiful lady and he is filled with pain…too much pain for me to bear…" Tsuzuki recalled carefully the flashes of what was inside Hisoka, both thoughts and feelings. The latter, on the other hand, thoughtfully ran a hand through a mass of thick blond hair and fell silent…gravely silent.

"Hisoka was open to everyone until Muraki attempted to kill his twin sister. I guess he was so traumatized with the event…**_you_** are lucky that you perceive such emotions…_you are indeed special to Hisoka, Asato-san._"

"But…if the king attempted to kill Hisoka, then why is he still serving that evil king?!" Tsuzuki heatedly demanded for an answer of which Watari did not answer.

"I...I do not know his purpose. Please, let us find another place to keep him. He is not safe with…"

"N_ot safe with me?_"

Watari clearly, was cut from his statement when a voice behind them emerged and finished his sentence. To their horror, it was no other than Muraki. How the enigmatic king make his presence was a question hanging in the air for both horror-struck Tsuzuki and Watari.

"My apologies for interrupting your serious _conversation_," Muraki bowed and gave a sly smile to the two men, "But, I must say that I have to take Kurosaki-san back to the palace. He will miss his dear home."

"If that's a home," Tsuzuki spat angrily as he stood protectively before Watari and the sleeping Hisoka. 

However, Muraki was more prepared than Tsuzuki. After creating a large blast, he successfully knocked Tsuzuki and Watari cold. Now, the evil king had the pleasure of taking Hisoka's unmoving body with him.

"_Ah, the joy and excitement of having you back. We shall go home, shall we?" _he said, cupping the left cheeck of his beloved prey. Immediately, he scooped Hisoka's lean body and disappeared in the shadows.

Weakly, while full of cuts and bruises, Tsuzuki called after them, "Hisoka…you will…pay…Muraki…"

A pair of green eyes fluttered opened, only to be greeted by the sight of a man with silver hair and cold, cruel eyes. A large bed, a chamber lit by torches and Muraki loomed unsteadily in Hisoka's vision after he awoke. Hisoka afterwards realized that he laid on the bed half-naked, where he was and who the man with him was. Because of this, he became terribly afraid.

"You're awake…so how do you feel?" Muraki gently asked Hisoka as he slowly pulled the black, silk bed sheets away from Hisoka's body. Hisoka glared at him intensely, making sure the king saw the wrath burning inside him.

Muraki again advanced towards Hisoka. With another smile, he intensified the feeling of inside the other man. He was sure he would be able to reveal to Hisoka his plans for his general tonight. Speaking of plan, it literally meant (especially for the likes of Muraki) doing nasty things to the younger man. 

His hands caressed every inch of exposed skin. It left a burning trail on the young man's skin. To Hisoka, this meant that he would be later experience great pain. Another timely plan Muraki cracks whenever he rightfully 'claims' that Hisoka was his.

He asked, "Did you enjoy your dream?" The answer returned by Hisoka was another glare and an angry question, "What do you want with me again?!"

"Don't be smart aleck me, boy. You're just slipping away from your _vow._" Muraki simply stated and emphasized the last word. 

"What do you mean? I am serving for you." Hisoka firmly said, while flinching uncomfortably from Muraki's body which was now fully pressed against his own. Flatly, the king replied, "You have a certain affection for the rebel…you are veering your loyalty from me. That is why I reminded you through your very exciting dream."

Muraki's cold gray eyes filled with burning desire and greed. He wanted so much to take Hisoka right now. He wanted the beautiful man underneath him to be one with him. He also wanted to take Hisoka's gift of lasting beauty right now…just like the dream he invoked in Hisoka's mind.

"_Did you miss your sister?_"

That taunting voice used by Muraki, fired Hisoka's senses and enabled him to push the man away from him. It winded Muraki, causing him to fall on the side of the floor, his face colliding violently upon the side table. 

Hisoka was very mad upon hearing about his older twin. He immediately rushed outside of the large bedchamber and clambered across the corridor. He rushed towards the same corridor where Muraki last spotted him alone.

Muraki, on the other hand, licked his bleeding lip and called after Hisoka, "Kurosaki…wherever you go, I am there. Do not escape. There is nowhere to go."

_Nowhere to go?_ Hisoka thought after he heard Muraki from a distance…sure enough, Muraki was there again when he opened the door to the room where his sister was confined.

"I told you. There is nowhere to go. My patience is gone, I am serious on performing the real curse that would drain your sister's life together with yours."

The young general whimpered upon hearing Muraki's words. Satisfied with the reaction Hisoka gave him, he pulled Hisoka and threw him inside the room. There, Muraki began molesting Hisoka…

_So much pain…_

_Make it stop…_

_Tsuzuki, where are you?_

In a desperate attempt to free his body from Muraki, he tried to push, kick or whatever thrashing he could do. It came to a point where his body did not respond anymore to his command…It just succumb to Muraki's doing, playing and taunting every sense of his body. A weak hand grasped in the air and heavily fell on the floor as Muraki took his body.

"What shall we do to you and your Tsuzuki? Shall I have the honor of taking him like you? Do you know he is gifted like you? I just prefer younger and more flaunting beings…"

"NO!"

A hushed silence came after Hisoka's glassy eyes poured out tears. An hour ago, he felt indescribable pain…_painful, very painful…_

The back of his mind was telling to respond and follow all Muraki's orders to him. The voice wafted unclearly inside his ears, commanding him to surrender himself to the power of the king. He must surrender or else his sister would die…

He would follow Muraki's orders now…should he choose death? But there is no way to escape it. Muraki would kill his sister for disobeying but he will get killed in order to have Muraki's vile plan to be carried out. Either way, Muraki was killing him soon.

An hour also has passed after the lifeless body of his sister began to show signs of life. This was not included in Muraki's plans…It is currently occurring and Muraki does not expect to see her. Will she wake? No one knows for sure.

"_You will serve for my purpose, Hisoka…You are mine alone._"

[**_To Be Continued…_**]

**Aki7**: Soooooooory for the looooooooong update…gomen. I was too busy this past few weeks and this week , I'm having my exams…waaah :c poor me. Please be kind enough to submit a review even if your (hopefully not) patience is gone.


	7. My Life for Yours

My Only Correct Decision

[ **_Chapter 7: My Life for Yours_** ]

She awoke and saw dazzling light playing in her eyes. How long has it been since she opened her eyes? A year, two or maybe ten years might have passed since she last awoke…She savor every color her eyes witnessed. It satisfied her heart to see again, not hearing only the deafening sound of silence in this bedchamber. It was such like a curious sensation of a child opening his eyes and witnessing the forms of things he will come to know.

Her eyes were surprised when she saw a young man lying on the floor…He seemed dead but he showed that he was still alive because of the livid color of his face. His features unmistakably belong to her brother. However, why is he here? Adding more to that, he had gashes and he was bound on the floor, half-naked.

All her mouth mustered was a weak, "Hisoka…"

At that moment, she only had a vague idea where she was. She did not have any thought on what kind of events preceeded, but she knew and felt that there was something wrong with the scene.

A pair of eyes met hers, making them unmoving for the next minutes. Hisoka did not believe what he saw; his sister was awake. She was no longer bedridden…but did that mean that he was free from Muraki?

No…we must leave…this is hell… 

_Why did you wake up dear sister?_

_I am no longer free…so will you when Muraki finds us here…_

"Shindou nee-chan…" he called, so feeble that he thought she did not hear. Upon hearing her name from her twin, she immediately rose and went to his side. There she found the pitiful condition of her younger brother. Her eyes filled with tears soon as she embraced her brother.

"What happened to you Hisoka? " she asked. Shindou was in distraught while tugging the knot that held the rope firmly. 

Was it that long since her fate of becoming an invalid that she did no know what was happening? Yet she was there, only present as a hollow presence, unmoving and lifeless…

"How long has it passed after I woke up, Hisoka?" she asked again after succeeding in removing the rope binding Hisoka's hands. It took her more than thirty minutes to do so because she lacked the proper strength that would enable her to accomplish the task of removing the knot. Her brother responded silently, "Three years."

"Three years?"

"Yes…and Muraki has done a lot now…especially after you fell into a comatose…"

"Muraki?"

"You could walk…in dreams, right? Why did you not come…come and see me?" Hisoka questioned his sister quite sadly shortly after he settled on her lap.

"I was trapped inside my body. I could not leave it by any reason." She smiled bitterly when she looked to reply to Hisoka. "I am sorry…"

_"You should be…"_ Muraki silently said behind them. For almost an hour, he was there, watching. He was correct with his predictions that Shindou Kurosaki would soon wake from her lengthy slumber. This is it, his moment of triumph. Today was the day he was expecting to harbor the fruit of what he was seeking for, three years ago.

He laughed, he laughed as if no other day was to come. He wanted to hear the ringing pitch of his voice echo throughout the fortress and fortify his glorious day…

_"Finally, Hisoka…Your life and beauty is bound to be mine."_

"Kazutaka! You evil man! You vermin!" Shindou cried, making her head toss her dark blond hair. She felt so angry to know that he used her own brother for his evil intentions. How dare he touched her brother after she chose to receive the curse instead of him? 

"Ah, yes dear. I am evil…how many times do you have to be reminded not to make a deal with the devil? Did you not realize that our deal is fake? Either way, I have set my eyes on Hisoka alone."

 Muraki approached, tossing his silver hair away from his eyes, revealing a fake one that resembled horribly like a snake's eye. Shindou naturally covered her brother protectively. However, she was not yet ready to do anything after years of being bedridden and therefore, she was violently pushed aside by Muraki.

This time, Hisoka was the one who wailed, "Do not touch her! Do whatever you wish as long as you do not touch her."

"Maa, Hisoka! You cannot do that!" Shindou cried from afar after hearing her brother's words. Her tears fell down to her face like a fountain, showing how overwhelmed her heart was. She did not want to lose her own brother for Muraki's sake.

"Gomen, Onee-san…I have to do this…"

"I will not sacrifice my own brother! I'd rather die with him, Muraki!!!" she sobbed desperately, trying to pull Hisoka from Muraki's grasp. 

The older man used his force and again slammed Shindou's petite body against the wall. Her resistance was useless to both Hisoka and her. Muraki knew well that he would proceed with Shindou in his presence. 

Shindou knew how powerless she was to stop Muraki and so, she just gave a bland, "No." as Muraki kept her pinned on the wall with his own brand of magic. 

It was now time that he advanced towards Hisoka. The young general just sat apprehensively as he watched Muraki closing on him, carrying a silver knife.

"Watch how you dear twin will die, Shindou. Be my witness on how my ritual will bring me to my eternal life!" Muraki triumphantly exclaimed and gave a ringing laughter.

Slowly Muraki began pronouncing the first lines of his invocation. The words he spoke came from a dead and ancient language. It sounded like sweet poetry sung by a minstrel but it meant only evil to those who understand. The silent incantation slowly filled Hisoka's brain like seeping poison. Moreover, when Muraki stopped, he placed the cold blade at the area between Hisoka's shoulders and neck, and slashed shallowly to produce blood.

Hisoka winced at the sting he felt from the wound but gathered his senses to ask Muraki sarcastically, "Is this all you want? Why have a hard time torturing me when you can ask it from me? My blood?"

Muraki took in his mouth the fresh wound, savoring the rusty flavor of Hisoka's blood, "The incantation will not take effect if I took blood in a vessel…it has to be a _living vessel…_it must be flowing inside a living body."

_"Now, enjoy the pain while I draw from you your life…"_

"_Nooooooooo!"_

-

Tsuzuki ran immediately to his left, after him was Tatsumi who recently escaped from his cell in the dungeons.

"Can you tell, Tatsumi, where they are?" Tsuzuki stopped and turned to ask his companion. Tatsumi also halted running and gave a nod to Tsuzuki.

"They are not hard to locate as long as they are in a place with light and still have their shadows." Tatsumi replied in a matter-of-factly tone. "Why do you care so much to find that general? He is serving for the king."

"I do, Tatsumi-san. Generally, he's serving for Muraki but for a reason he did not want. He's practically a victim of Muraki…just like me." Tsuzuki returned to Tatsumi's question, careful not to say that he actually have 'affections' for the young general.

"Then what are we standing here for? Come on." Tatsumi finally said after hearing Tsuzuki. He grabbed the brunette's arm and headed for the next corridor. After a minute of running, they have found the correct path towards Hisoka and Muraki.

Lo, and behold, they found themselves in a large, lavishly decorated room. Both men saw the scenario that was happening between Hisoka, Muraki and a woman. Tsuzuki supposed, based on his memory of Hisoka's dreams was Hisoka's twin sister.

He was, for the first time of his life, in perfect timing. He came exactly just when Muraki was starting his ceremony. To see Muraki draw blood and energy from Hisoka is like watching a drama on the stage itself. Tatsumi and Tsuzuki were aghast with what they saw that they rooted themselves on the spot. 

"Tsuzuki! Yamete…" Hisoka called out for Tsuzuki. His voice sounded so broken and filled with agony. It immediately snapped Tsuzuki's senses and all that he wanted for it to end. It was too painful to see Hisoka suffer.

"Asato-san, I'm quite sorry that you did not come earlier to witness the killing rites," Muraki stoically said as he dropped Hisoka carelessly on the floor. He gave another of his damned smiles. Surely, in every occasion possible, he never failed to do that and he never ran out of occasions to do his annoying habit.

"Damn you, Muraki!" Tatsumi cursed audibly beside Tsuzuki who was fuming just like him.

"Why thank you for the compliment." Muraki sighed.

He just gave Tsuzuki and Tatsumi a wicked laugh and stalked Tsuzuki instead. Tatsumi came to rescue but failed when Muraki prevented him, slamming his body on the opposite end of the room. He was badly hurt that he could not stand up properly to help his comrade right now. 

"Tsuzuki…you cannot die…."

"Tatsumi!"

Tsuzuki was alone…  there was no one with him… 

"No one…will help you now."

The king raised a hand and directed it towards Hisoka. Another scream ensued from the young general and Tsuzuki couldn't stand anymore…

 His senses fired, he acted on impulse and summoned anything that would blast Muraki in half. He did not care anymore if he destroyed half—or even the whole kingdom if it meant getting rid of Muraki out of Hisoka's life!

"NEVER WILL YOU TOUCH HISOKA _AGAIN_!"

"Can you save Hisoka? Are _you_ his redeemer?!" Muraki angrily spat at Tsuzuki.

A straight flash of light illuminated the whole chamber and blasted the place like a bomb. Muraki was not prepared for its intensity.

I will never let anything to hurt you anymore, Hisoka….

_Why did your fate allow you to witness the pain and power of Muraki's evil?_

_"You will never live Muraki. I swear, I will do whatever it takes to get rid of you, to erase you from our lives!"_ Tsuzuki cried one last time as he produced a large blast of fire that Muraki could not block. He released all of his hatred, anger and pain towards Muraki…

Explosions, a strong shake occurred that moment….followed by silence….

…and everything ended.

[_ **To be concluded** ^_^_ ]

Aki7: Oh my….did my narration become horrible? Oh well, I hope everyone got a slice of angst. I did not want Muraki following them to the pits of hell so my fic is short…

Everybody please review! There is only one more update and after this, the fic has end….so please review ^________^ I really want to know if people did enjoy them.

Thank you everybody for your patience and reviews! I'll be having my newest fic up ^^,

~ja!

Btw, this fic will be soon found in my site www.deathslair.tk 


	8. The End of a Mightmare

**My Only Correct Decision**

[Chapter 8: **_The End of a Nightmare_** ]

"Hisoka…" Watari faintly called amidst the rubble of stones and ashes—the remnants of the fortress. He reached the place in ruins…he was too late when he arrived at the (now ruined) fortress. "How on earth was this possible?"

A slight movement of the rubble told Watari that there was still someone to be found in the place. The sounds came from his left so he immediately staggered his way through the debris. There he found Tsuzuki together with Hisoka, buried by heavy concrete.

Watari, not wasting any moment immediately forced the rocks away to free Tsuzuki and Hisoka and see what he could do for them.

"What happened? Are there still others around?" Yutaka asked.

Tsuzuki gave a small nod and pointed towards his left. There, Watari, found two other persons, Tatsumi and Shindou. They all seemed safe from mortal peril except that they had bad wounds and bruises.

Watari heaved a big sigh, _thank God_, _nothing else happened…_

Tsuzuki looked upon his partner's face. It was now serene after the incident. He thoughts began to questions on things like, _how did he manage to destroy the entire fortress? How did they survive after that? _

That was not the end of his worries yet. He wanted to confirm what had happened to Muraki…

He looked again.

"Did you see any sign of Muraki?" He turned around him and saw everybody shaking his or her heads. He cast a worried look upon Tatsumi, Shindou, Watari and then, back to Hisoka.

"I guess we do not have a choice but leave this place," Tatsumi offered, now standing to help Tsuzuki carry Hisoka. "This our only chance to get away. Muraki will surely be trailing for our heads if we do not leave."

All of them had to agree to Tatsumi's suggestion. Now, they left the rubble, the memory of the events still running vividly inside their brains.

"You shall not hurt Hisoka anymore…" Did Tsuzuki really mean that he was ready to protect Hisoka at all costs? 

_However, he did, he did save Hisoka…_

_…He even used the power that he had…_

_Even it meant instant death to anyone._

Three months have passed since that dreadful event occurred. Hisoka, Tsuzuki, Tatsumi together with Watari and Shindou were now having new lives. On the other hand, maybe we could say that they were trying to start a new life without Muraki. 

They chose a beautiful manor far away, in another country. They believed that the new place they have would be their new resting place. Everyone was happy without worries except for one…

Hisoka was never comfortable with the fact that Tsuzuki saved him without knowing every detail of his dire past. He pondered silently at the bridge located just south of their manor. He did not expect someone to meet him right now.

"Ne, Hisoka…"

"Hn?" Hisoka answered, not looking at Tsuzuki, "I thought you were with Watari trying to experiment your 'food'?"

"I let him…but I thought it was nice. So, how do you feel?"

"I…do not know."

At that very moment, he looked angrily at Tsuzuki, "Why did you have to save me? _Why?_"

  
The older man gave a small sigh, "I also don't know. I knew I needed to." After he replied that, he did not expect Hisoka to grab the collar of his shirt, and meet the younger man's eyes…"I should have died there…I…I am not supposed to be…with you…"

Tsuzuki did not wince at the pain building at his neck but it hurt his heart to hear those words. Right now, all he wanted to do was to pull Hisoka into a tight embrace.

"_What if Muraki finds us?"_

"I do not care…what is important to me is that you're safe. Worthiness does not reveal whether or not you should be loved and protected, Hisoka."

_Those words…what do you want to tell me?_ Hisoka stopped strangling Tsuzuki by the collar of his shirt. He just collapsed down to the ground. Asato knelt beside him and did embrace Hisoka. For the first time, neither of them felt pain…just a wonderful sense of quiet.

"Becoming so attached to you led me to accept who you are." Tsuzuki silently said. He looked at Hisoka's eyes, now filled with tears. He tried to brush them away with a finger. He did not need any words to tell how strong his emotions were for Hisoka.

For a fleeting second, the brown haired man shut his eyes. Later, came a kiss from Tsuzuki's lips, locking them both in a promise of love and protection.

_I have never regretted meeting you. For the first time, I've decided correctly…and that is, loving you._

[**_Fin._**]

**Aki7** (in triumphant mode): yes everybody! I love writing angst stuff…maybe this was my outlet for those…and at last!!!!! This is the ending of the MOCD fic (or should I say…ending of the first part? Wink, wink…) ! I do hope everybody enjoyed it even if it was quite lengthy and confusing…

No body died okay…or maybe somewhere else…I do believe Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Muraki were out of character…my apologies.

I also would like to thank many people for continued bugging for me to finish this…sissy + gang I did like their reviews, marron for my beta, kae for asking me to continue and whole bunch of others…Thanks!

Lastly, please review this last part…after this, there are no more additions to this story (it's goin' to be a sequel dear…) and please do read and review my latest fic entitled "Starless Nights"

~ja! Love you guys!


End file.
